Hammer to the Heart And a Fist to the Gut!
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: watches with keen eyes, her patrons falling to their knees bowing with joy:: Yes, yes, ::waving off the happy cries, smirking:: The sequel to 'Hammer to the Heart' has finally been released! Read and enjoy my friends!
1. 00 Prologue

  
  


Hammer to the Heart... And a Fist to the Gut!  
Prologue  
By: Tsuki Doriimaa  
8-6-04

  
  
**Notes:** Welcome Ladies and Gents! To the wonderfully (finally frickin') returned writings of Tsuki Doriimaa on her much liked _Hammer to the Heart_ story! This here is the sequel to it... or, as my Misstress is thinking - One of Two sequels - to it. She's not quite sure as of how this will work out yet, sequel wise, for she has different ideas on how the actual story will end...  
. . . . . . This is the first sequel.. _Hammer to the Heart... And a Fist to the Gut!_. And while my dear, overly idealized Misstress has plans for it, and plans for the next one, nothing, as they say, is set into stone. So if you've ideas of your own on what you'd like to see in this (or the next), please utilitz the e-mail link of her name and let her know! Now on with the story!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Samne ol' song and dance that never ends... kinda like some people's talking ::glances over a certain braided boy rolling 'er eyes:: Garth Brooks' _'Tearin' It Up'_, the main lovely song to this fic - don't own. From the wonderfully gifted anime of _Naruto_ is Akeboshi's _'Wind'_ - which is also not owned by my Misstress... So BACK OFF! 

.

--}--- Prologue ---{-- 

.

There comes a time in ones life where reason slams a fist upside your head and makes you realize that, while there might be times you wish for something to happen, when nothing at all seems to be going on... You realize in late coming that, those times are quite possibly the best in your lives... the most peaceful... And while, at the times when those quite moments seem to be utmost annoying, yarning for something, anything, to happen and liven the place up...

You find yourself loving those times, praying with all your being to have them back when everything, anything, and all between the two happen all at once. You know the moments I'm meaning... The ones where it seems whatever can and will go wrong - has.

These are the moments in which you learn a lifelong lesson...

Cherish nature's calm influence. Enjoy the relaxing silence of your home... Never wish for it to be broken in light of having little to do - for it surely will be granted times five back to you.

And, when one comes to understand, accept and practice this life's teaching... when their sensitive ears pick up co-workers, friends or family members griping about how their lives could use a little electrical shock to get them jumping... to have something happen. You know the best advice one could give in such situations...

_STUFF IT!!!_

Grunting with the force of being back-kicked into a very old, massive, brick building, one lady in particular took a moment to reflect back on her life to see if it was any time recently that she had wished her life would get a little more active. Finding it was only a few days ago that she had sat in her comfy living room sighing, watching her friends chase dust bunnies about the room, hoping anything would happen to give them a more challenge...

She took back that wish, the wish from the week before it and any others that were currently waiting to sneak up and bite her in the ass. Honestly, she didn't want anymore action in her life! Let sitting around reading be all she ever did.

Watching Jupiter's back slamming into a mighty oak, wincing, the young lady in red confirmed that, yes indeed, she (or her friends) really didn't need anymore surprises in their lives, not at the moment anyhow - and certainly not of this kind!

.

o o  
_We all came here for a party tonight,  
And your gonna get left if you don't get right, child_  
o o o

.  
  


Where the hell had these little buggers come from??

The day had been nice enough... Relaxing up at the temple, reading, joking, watching Makoto chase Usagi around the grounds for adding so much food coloring in the cake that it turned black... Laughing as the blonde tried to apologize around her laughter, Makoto trying to scold but simply not having the heart to tell their Hime that she was never again going to be let into the kitchen while cooking was in progress.

It wasn't anything serious, nothing like it had been a year ago. Usagi had actually become quite good at cooking, there was still much she couldn't do, but she had learned how to make a full four course meal without blowing the kitchen up. And while everything was thankful of this fact, they tended to miss the days when the blonde odango wearing girl would wail tears at messing up yet another cooking attempt. It happened every now and then; not nearly as much as she was sure the others wished.

Their little Tsuki no Hime was growing up.

This afternoon had the effect of someone flipping a switch, seemed how easy it was to go from a boring, burning bright, light-winded warm summer afternoon to this... hellish version of some wicked workout session. They were so completely lax in their training lately that... they simply hadn't expected an attack of this magnitude.

.

o o  
_So forget your troubles and forget the news  
We're gonna pull the plug and black out them blues_  
o o o

.  


Tranquil traded for chaotic...

Somehow Sailor Mars didn't think they were getting the better part of this arrangement.

Pulling herself from the now dented wall, near shivering as brick and plaster shaved off fluttering over her like deformed snow, she let her eyes scan the fight in progress; she hadn't been missed, they had other problems to contend with.

Sailor Jupiter already having peeled away from the kind tree that broke her unexpected flight was back into the fray of things, fists and legs pumping away at any available... flesh? they could reach on the three midget slim-green men. A gross cross between frog and pig, except for the light pink coloring the pork providers usually carried didn't seem to get passed down to this... science reject.

Current reject was kicking their ass.

Their heads were built like a bull's, hitting of any type to the large nut shaped sphere, caused little to zero damage. Going so low as to break the unspoken Sailor Scout Code of Fighting - kneeing them in the groin - didn't work either.

Sailor Mercury fought carefully, keeping one eye trained on the little monsters (literally) while the other eye kept scanning the information flittering across her visor. There had to be a weakness somewhere! While true they've yet to get tired, it was drawing out into a rather extensive battle neither her, or her comrades wished to be in. She had to find it!

"MERCURY WATCH IT!!"

Jerking to the side from Sailor Venus' cautious shout, Mercury avoided the energy blast, just barely. This was becoming common place. As the seemingly weakest of the group, she was the only one yet to be knocked into something, only occasionally being blasted back form the fighting, trying to be kept at bay. By Herms as her guidance, this would be their downfall for paying her little attention, except when she happened to get too close.

This, would be their undoing, Mercury swore it.

.

o o  
_And if your tie's to tight then adjust the noose  
'cause if your gonna hang tight, cut loose_  
o o o  


.  


_How was it_, a whispering part of Sailor Mars' mind wondered between punches thrown and received, _that the most fight skittish one of us all is enjoying this?!_

It was a purely logical question, her mind defended against her hard mental glare for a question like that during a battle like this. Where each of them, at seeming three-minute intervals, was ruthlessly sent by Energy blast, Kick or Punch Express into the nearest building or tree... It was a damn good thing that they're suits took some of the attacks bunt; otherwise, there would be no standing afterwards.

Truthfully though, it wasn't known if Sailor Moon was at all enjoying the fight... she did so abhor fighting to begin with; like their other blondie - Quatre - they wanted the world to do without having to hurt another to get their way protecting that, which is precious to them. They were grown, as they all were doing, however and understood that something worth having, had to be fought for.

To protect, any thing, someone had to fight in some form.

Every time one of the Scouts crossing Sailor Moon's path of flight or fight, could hear a low tuned humming coming from the tight-lipped lips. Usagi was trying her damnedest to keep from screaming each time she was flown into the many trees (it served no purpose no matter how much she wanted to), each time the little asparagus looking beings hit her already massively bruised ribs.

So to counteract the pain; she picked a song once heard somewhere... and started to hum it. While not completely overriding the pain being dealt to her and the pain she could feel radiating from her Senshi, it helped a little bit. That's all she could hope for until they figured where the weak spot was on these freaks!

"Sailor Moon! What're you-" back handing a green bean away from her, "-doing!?"

Smiling just the slightest, getting in a lucky roundhouse kick to one monsters head (she wasn't stupid enough to think that kick would've let happened, had they seen it coming), Usagi spared enough breath to reply. "_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize... Motivate your anger, to make them all realize..._" Grabbing onto the stately branch overhead to help climb out of her newest trench hole, eyes glaring blue slits at the three beings heading towards her, watching as her Senshi ran to attack; Sailor Moon's smile turned into a dark, amused grin. "_Climbing the mountain, never coming down... Breaking into the contents, never falling down!_"

Giving her friend the strangest of looks while gifting one green bean with a doubled fist to the back, sending him crashing into the ground, Sailor Jupiter smirked shaking her head; she knew that song! Why the hell her leader was currently choosing to sing it during battle (Usagi had developed strange ways to counter pain after hooking up with her boyfriend), Jupiter decided that, just maybe since she had started to actually sing it instead of humming it - it was supposed to be some sort of mood lifter; a motivational sort of thing.

After all - they were getting their asses kicked!

Laughing softly, the sound choked short by the green shits lucky shot! Sailor Jupiter gave a shake of her to clear it, and decided since she knew the song, she'd sing along. By Zeus it certainly couldn't make things worse! "_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve... Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door!_"

_We are a classy bunch_... the thought flittered pass Mercury's mind while rose lips tinted darker by battle, parted in a less spirited continuation of the song; she wasn't sure it was the one she was thinking of. "_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care..._" Sailor Mercury grinned widely, her visor blipping the wonderfully, heaven sent noise of a weakness being found.

"_Waiting is wasting for people like me!_"

Managing to dodge a flying kick from the... _what the hell are these?!_... rejects from hell, Sailor Mars' head couldn't spare the time to shake at her friends' antics. "You've all gone insane!"

"NO!" Sailor Moon shouted back, smirking as Venus executed Sailor Mercury's instructions while yelling out: "WE'VE GOTTEN MAD!!" Which thereafter saying, she completely used the last of her energies to "MOON DUSTED!!" the bloody things to Hell with a prayer that Hades keep them there, because if she ever saw one more of them - regardless of the situation - there would be pain dished out by the pots full!

.

o o  
_Tearin' it up...  
And we're burin' it down..._  
o o o

.  
  


"Damn..." looking around the clearing, eyes widening, "...I think those things did more damage then what Beryl did." It wasn't meant to bring up tender memories; that particular battle having been put behind them with the years that had passed, it was simply a comparison and the young ladies gathered there knew this.

Nodding accord, Sailor Venus stared with tired eyes where the little monsters had been standing before Crescent Beam sent them to their deaths. Her attack didn't do much to damage the area, it was an advantage in battling they had, having learned to control the amount of power put into their attacks; damage costs have plummeted. They weren't perfectionists at it, poor Sailor Moon still had yet to fully predict a cutoff limit, but they were pretty good at controlling their attacks.

"You know..." she didn't get to continue as voices arose in the night air, catching their attention.

"...didn't they look like long stalks? No seriously!"

Silence.

"Ohhh!!" an excited laugh caused the girls ears to twitch, "I know who they looked like!! They looked like Relena with her hair in buns! Yeah! That's who they looked like!"

"DUO!"

"What?" indignant, "Oh come on! I can tease her! Heero said so!"

Pale twinkling lights of several shades filled the clearing surrounding the Senshi as they shifted back to their civilian selves. Problem having been taken care of, it was useless to still stand in their Senshi states. Besides... they didn't really wish to give the young men coming towards them any other reason to daunt on their looks... especially the wolf whistles from one braided specimen.

The slapping upside his head for said calls, however, was well worth the comments. They giggled grinning.

First to dash into the clearing (of course while cheering!) was the famous Shinigami who shall forever be, they found out not long ago, because Duo loved the names sounding in Japanese. Heero and Usagi were both amused by this, the latter being a bit put off by someone liking to be call The God of Death - until Heero explained the braided boys reasoning, then, she could understand... just slightly.

"DUDE! That was so cool!" crowing with excitement, his sugar levels way above normal healthy rates, Duo ran up to the group with fan boy appeal and whipped out a notepad, grinning cheekily. "Can I have your autographs?? Please??"

"Duo..." Quatre stood behind, watching the swinging pendulum of Duo's braid, letting go on an amused, exasperated sigh. "What, are you doing?" though he was smiling; Quatre could never really be upset by the American's antics, unless he was unusually flaming pissed.

Allah help them all then. He grinned wickedly.

Giggling, Minako nudged her Senshi sister forward with a smirk, whispering, "Go on Mako-chan! He wants your autograph!"

"He didn't say mine!" the brunette hissed back, "...he wants them all!"

"Maybe..." sweet little Ami drawled out, edging into the teasing, "but it's you he likes..." wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

Watching the scene from aside the group, one person made his way closer to another, wrapping warming comfortable arms around slim waist. "The kids are at it again," he murmured into golden hair; hair he had noticed over the year, starting to take on silvery sheen.

"Mmhmm" relaxing into the strong arms behind her, letting all the worries and weariness escape her into those capable arms, nearly going limp, Usagi smiled. "We need a camera."

"Hn." Slap to his arm. Heero smirked.

"Hey!" As if just noticing that people were missing from the double staged, lets-annoy-the-shy-people, Quatre turned and glared at the lovey-dovey couple. "Why..." deciding it wasn't his business as to the quiet one's hugging time alone; Quatre shook his head and threw out a different question, "What... were those things?"

Instead of getting her chance to answer, that, Usagi did not know what the Hades sent monsters were; that if she ever saw another one, she was going to go Eternal and kick some green ass... Didn't even get to attempt at saying the slimy looking green beans made her never want to eat asparagus again...

Instead of saying anything at all from opening her mouth, a low, husky voice spoke up, haltingly, "Things... you should not... have seen..." Promise of threats held tone over all in the paused words; the person speaking them not at all pleased to witness the two groups together. Two groups that should never, by all rights, have been placed in the same area after any battle...

...a person promising death to the one particularly keeping a possessive hold on her Koneko-hime.

Below the voice, hundred paces ahead was a group of ten, sucking in surprised gasps, three voices could clearly be heard mumbling:

"Ohhh damn..."

_To Be Continued.... _

__


	2. 01 Shit Plus a Fan

  


Hammer to the Heart... And a Fist to the Gut!  
1. Shit Plus a Fan...  
By: Tsuki Doriimaa/Anime Redneck  
8-13-04  
  
----- -----

_Who the bloody hell is that??_

Proud of the fact it was kept to Inner Duo 'cause he didn't really wanna meet the double-fisted punch he'd get if it slipped outside of his mind... Duo sent a sensory glance towards his abuser. He'd recently been cursing out the ass around the girls and Usagi sortta wasn't taking too kindly towards it; Duo was trying like hell to keep it on the down low. Squinting into the darkness surrounding them, he could make out...

_Not a fucking thing!_

It was too shadowy, they weren't standing near any real light but for that of the moon, and it wasn't helping him see who the hell was speaking to them! Who else would know of these fights, huh? Who'd be able to see them anyway! According to Usagi, there was a Glimmer spell cast to their suits, making their forms appear as if just a colored blur; except to those of the owners willing - AKA - him and the guys could see them because they knew the truths (some of them) about the suit's owner.

Or something like that. He... hadn't been paying too much attention to the words coming out of their mouths... as to the bodies the suits covered... if ya know what I mean. '

Across the murky gray sea covering all land between the now civilian Senshi and the clearings tree line; swirling like anxious hands roaming over fine felt, loving the feel for such soft fabric, yet knowing there was something else to touch, to do, and not knowing which to do first. The misty gray fog seemed to bellow in around their ankles, it's soul purpose to conceal the voice's owner.

_Who... Are... They?_

Groan echoing through the now quite park, the tree limb supporting the hidden figure seeming to moan as deft fingers clenched into it's bark with rising ire, feet taking a more secure stance.

Who were these... these... _vagabonds_, daring to sit idle by and witness a Senshi fight. Neither real care nor daring threat gave attention to the fact these... ruffians had sat by while the Senshi had fought... as much as immediate attention was given to the proof that they had seen the fight! Much less it's attacks, the people using them and... a low growl came from the hidden figure.

...molesting her Hime!

No one should dare to know her Hime in such a familiar way... Who was this whip of a boy to assume such a piece of her Hime for himself? Who...

Shaking it's head quickly, throwing off the question of just _whom_ tempted a blistering fate by embracing her Hime in such a way... It didn't matter who he was... Not when her blood sang it's protective song and her legs were moving before her mind caught up to what was currently happening.

Swishing sway of lithe tree arms scattered the night's calm air, the rustling of leaves while animals dared to move once more, covered the rapid movements of the voice's owner towards the gathered group. The move was swift, complimenting the owner's nature, the echo of skin on skin resounding throughout the clearing.

"Whoa..." There was two reasons this was all Duo had the intelligence to say. Besides the fact that Heero was currently laying on his ass rubbing his aching jaw, that was.

One, and the most important in his mind, was that none of them had even seen a figure moving before their ex-Wing comrade was glaring all the fires of Hades at the person that decked him solid. Number two; was the very simple... yet oh so confounding to believe... fact that said person to deck their beloved friend - was female!

_Lady sounded like a dude!_ Duo thought grinning, eyes trained on his friend while Usagi helped him up, glaring much like Heero was at the moment. Interesting... he'd never seen the young lass use that type of glare before; usually they were always playing around when it came into existence... This time, the American knew Usagi meant business.

"She's pissed."

The conversational comment coming so close to him, had Duo glancing over at his sortta-kinda-really-hoping-to-be-girlfriend, with a quirked brow. "I know."

"No. I don't mean Usagi-chan... I'm talkin' about Haruka."

"Yeah" Minako nodded, summer eyes following Sailor Uranus' straightening motions, hands balled into fists still, "Only time we've seen her that mad was the last time Usagi died to save us."

_Died??_ Was the American's mental screech. Usagi had died?! When? Why? What the fuckin' hell people! How much didn't they know about that little Bunny yet? Everyone had their past, he wasn't stupid - but keeping that you've died before... wasn't that breaching the Keeping Secrets line a little bit?

"Don't touch her..." growling low, arms moving to automatically push the Tsuki no Hime behind her, Sailor Uranus' protective streak reared it's pretty little head when the guys made move to retrieve their friend from the seemingly crazy woman.

Reaching out carefully, trying to make the movement as non-threatening and obvious as possible, Wufei's tanned arm was quickly snapped back to his side when a low rumbled growl was directed at him and Heero, who tried after him, accompanied by the crazy's warning: "Don't you dare... touch her..."

o o  
_Hey daddies hide your daughters,  
'till the sun come back around..._  
o o o 

"Holy shit a she-demon!" Were the first unproductive words to venture (quite loudly) from Duo's flapping lips. On yeah, he'd seen protective bastards - just look at Heero! - but this chic... He whistled mentally. She took it to a whole 'nother level!

_Dude, those eyes I kid you not, could freeze Hell over and give ol' Uncle Hades a run for his money on A/C costs alone._

Usagi tried to walking forward, hoping to get in front of her sandy-blonde protector, to calm her down, seeing Haruka's face and knowing just how much the Senshi of Uranus had been pushed by the innocent hug and kiss. It was just a peck to the cheek for Kami's sake! And Haruka decked Heero to his ass for it!

It was so very, totally, uncalled for...

The Tsuki no Hime was not amused.

That wasn't being totally honest, I suppose. Usagi was currently working double-time to keep a grin from blooming upon her lush lips. Anyone outside of the ex-Gundam pilots, that could knock Heero Yuy on his ass, let alone catching him unawares, was good and deserved credit. The fact that Chang Wufei seemed to be fighting off a coronary from it being a woman made it all the harder not to giggle.

Leaning back into the loving arms behind him, knowing this was a fight not his own, Quatre's aqua eyes shined with an inner light that neither of the two group's companions could clearly discern. He was relaxed, almost to the point that Minako was hard pressed not to say he was _enjoying_ this little... What did they call it again...?

. . . A 'pissing contest', was it? Something about how two males fought to mark they're territory and what was theirs... In this case it was the right to protect the one woman who had somehow come to mean the world to them all.

**Serenity Usagi the IV:** A young woman in her youth's prime to loose such a beautiful life free of cares and worries that her loving mother strived and sweated to maintain. Selenity cared for her little girl beyond normal bounds; though she never kept the young Princess sheltered from the evils that roamed the Universe. Serenity no Hime knew of the threats to their lovely peace, knew her life was always in harms way. Yet she had her loyal and caring friends to protect her, did she not? Serenity also knew a little bit about self-defense... not caring to fight, she insisted on only knowing enough to hold anyone off until her Senshi arrived.

Highly praised for her beauty and looks; eyes that twinkled of the brightest sapphire; smile belonging to that of her benevolent mother. She was praised and pampered, but there were soft murmurs of disdain from the courtiers because of her young antics, her apparent wild behavior when seen enjoying time with her friends. How was she supposed to enjoy what little free time she had? Playing the lute and singing softly of mighty victories and gale happenings, while stringing flowers together in a head wreath? Child's play!

Serenity ran with the best of them, tumbled around like a small boy rough housing, joked and acted her age while not in the courts. What point was it to be pomp and circumstance all the time... when one should be living their life to the fullest? This was Serenity's way, and she put a brave face to cover her aching heart.

She had wanted so very badly to prove she was strong and able like her mother, Selenity, to rule the kingdom after her dear mothers passing (blessed be it never came). Yet always she fell short of this goal in others eyes... sometimes, even her Queen Mother, had had enough of the childish antics and reprimanded her daughter to gentler ways.

Serenity Usagi the IV, died with the strongest of hopes, that in her next life should such a thing be granted her, she could prove her strong heart's worth as a worthy opponent in any field.

**Tsukino Usagi:** A girl of seventeen summers, whose had to struggle with everything life threw at her. Her parents expected so much of her as any parent would for their child. To see her grow, learning new things and putting to use that large muscle housed in her skull for better things. Yet Usagi was slow in learning, she wasn't stupid, far from it; she simply lacked the most effective way of being taught to where she understood. Thus, bringing home low grades, hearing the disappointment in her parents voice... the young jovial scorning from her brother, and the saddened looks her friends gave to her... Helped not in her self esteem, but she strived on with a smile and grin. She would grasp onto the right path soon . . . And she would make them proud of her.

Then come along one day years ago that the others and she, Usagi alone, had not known would ever come about.

The making of Sailor Moon - the Tsuki no Hime's protector and friend; the person solely possessed with the mission to find and safeguard the Imperial Silver Crystal until such time as the Tsuki no Hime was found.

Protesting beyond weeks of transforming into Sailor Moon, could still not undo what had been done. Tsukino Usagi was stuck being the Moon's protector, it's warrior, the receiver of its mystical powers and protector of the people of Earth. Sailor Moon tried and tried with all her heart, with each Senshi found, to do her best, to look over the unsightly parts of her new 'job', to see all the positive sides. She was protecting millions of people, keeping her family safe, her friends... but at what cost, her mind always whispered back?

Had she not struggled time and again, attempting to do a nothing short of her best to give these people a happy chance at life; only to have she and her friends parish doing the one thing they had always been doing? Fighting. They die, get reborn to the same situations, parents, and keep right on fighting; only to have it happen all over again.

The Senshi knew without a doubt that their Tsuki no Hime's heart was aching on the verge of shattering from they're consistent lives, never receiving a break from the fights. Tsuki no Hime was a pure soul, delicate, though determined to give her all in whatever she would do - she was simply not meant to be fighting, to kill, even a monster, a youkai... And because of it, her heart was breaking to see the never-ending path laid before them all.

It was then to say, surprising that they, the Sailor Senshi, were protecting and protesting leadership of the one person they had been on mission to search for - the Tsuki no Hime - to learn it was in actuality Sailor Moon; Tsukino Usagi - was an understatement. Yet as they're duty demanded, they did as bid: protect her to no end. Sadly however, in they're duties stating, said nothing of protecting the mind; for in they're many lives, much hardship of friendship has come. Many times has one or another Senshi turned their back on Usagi, whether it was known she was they're Hime or not, because of a misunderstanding or blunt disregard of her leadership abilities.

Hitherto, a heart might ache, the mind muddle with confusion of emotions, but by Selene, they're Tsuki no Hime had a heart as pure as the moon's silvery light and did all within her being to protect them, even at the cost of her own life.

It was a blessing then, almost a year ago now when the little bunny had run (quite laterally) into the Prussian eyed, Japanese heartthrob, Heero, taking a shine to him.

Among the Sailor Senshi designed to protect their Tsuki no Hime, her Inner Court - was decided that this young man, as unemotional as he attempted to be, was Heaven sent to help their charge counter the harsh life fighting created for her. Heero Yuy was Tsukino Usagi's warm safety cushion for the times when she felt her tryings fell short; when her heart just couldn't take anymore. Heero was there to wrap his loving arms around her, to take that burden off her shoulders and place it on his.

His love was a soothing balm to Usagi's wounded soul. For this, all the Senshi bowed low to him in respect, for none of their trying had yet to have such bright effects on their Hime's life, like his has.

Quatre smiled up into his lover's face feeling steel arms tighten around him, then turned back to watching what was unfolding around them. Who was this woman? Surely she was another protector of Usagi's, but which one was she again? Usagi hadn't really told them how many there were, only that the number exceeded the four around her at the moment.

It was surprising to say the least when in one instant his Japanese friend went from hugging his love to being on the ground rubbing a sore cheek; Usagi swifted away into the strange ladies (protective?) arms. Usagi though eyes amused as far as Quatre could see in such dim lighting, did not appear to be very happy with the situation. She twitched, head swerving from one side to the other to see around such a tall body blocking her view. Worry, the Arabian could feel, curled off her like light mist, scents of anxiousness for Heero and her friends tingling Quatre's sensitive mind.

_Funny, it had never been that strong in reading peoples feelings before._

o o  
_'Cause we all came here to party,  
We came to come unwound...  
So go tell everybody that the boys are back in town_  
o o o 

_Aw damnit!_ See? This was the kinda crap he had to put up with, with the people he hung out with! Every time they wanted to do something fun, disaster happened to hitch a ride with them - That was to say if it wasn't one Japanese or Chinese buddies doing, of course, you understand. As much as those sticks in the muds've come out of their shells, they still loved to play hell-to-make-have-fun-with.

They'd come here tonight to surprise the gals when the bright lights tipped them off that something was going on. Now, Duo wasn't normally the brightest of the group (don't get him wrong, he was smarter then all gave credit for, but he liked to keep it bottled up, let the others get them outta trouble, ya know?) but lately bright flashy lights came to be associated with the Sailor Senshi... Thus, would lead one to think that they're pretty gals were off and causing their own trouble this night.

Fine by him, but they could've said something before hand! Then they'd know to hang back on the appearing time, to give 'em a little more room to work with or something. Duo liked them all, but had no wantings to get dragged into a magical battle where his only weapons wouldn't do shit against that kinda enemy. No sir're.

Now there was some crazy chic hijacking and imprisoning they're cute Bunny. That just wouldn't do. Nope, not at all. Certainly not when he had went all out planning a night at _The Melting Pot_, then clubbing, then going to hang out at Denny's until Hades knew how late into the morning, before everyone was forced to go back to they're own homes and crash for however long it took them to wake back up again.

No, the American shook his lovely head, braid flying, This simply wouldn't do. The night seemed to be well on it's way to being shot anyhow, now they had to put up with some crazy broad - wasn't that one of her protector people? - keeping Bunny from them. Not only was his buddies trigger finger twitching, but Bunny's right brow was starting to do that freaky, twitching, 'I'm-about-to-let-out-an-unholy-fury-you-won't-like-if-someone-doesn't-pay-attention-to-me', look.

"Hey!" Duo shouted, getting sharp, half-mast eyes twitching at the calling, "Let our Bunny go!"

_Right. Not on your life you little punk._

"No." Was it just Wufei, or did that onna yet again - growl? Perhaps Maxwell was correct; she is indeed, a she-demon - a protective she-demon. Wufei's teachings and respect for someone that would go to such lengths to protect something worth having, would not allow him to feel angered towards the onna's taking of their friend; had she indeed seen them as a threat, that is.

"No...?"

_I'm sorry..._ Duo shook his head looking from one person to the other and back again, thinking he'd done this many times in the past; _...but did I just hear that in duel audio, coming from different locations?_ Stupid question, he knew, but that didn't stop it from being asked. The single syllable word held such a potent mixture of curiousness and quiet threat, that it had even him snapping his mouth shut. Two names for you people:

Usagi Tsukino and Heero Yuy.

These are the two people you do not wish to tempt a beating from if any value is placed on your life. Keeping them apart by force, will only prolong your suffering, your pain, and your death - all of which will be promised if said people airn't let to be together once more. Usagi and Heero had become a couple like that of Ying and Yang. You didn't find one without the other. And the arguments they held over the stupidest stuff (Duo was sure it was only to argue and fight without any meaning behind it, and to amuse their friends who were dragged into it most times) was beyond a doubt, a sort of act of love.

How the American wasn't too sure, but maybe it was like Makoto's whapping him over the head for something stupid. Either way it went, unless Usagi or Heero had something to do that couldn't evolve the other, they were together. How they didn't manage to get bored with one another, again, Duo didn't know to care - it just way. Taking either of them away by force was a very, _very_, bad idea.

And that chic had just done it.

Wind swirled around the still group; tree leaves rustling like twinkling chimes of a thumping tambourine, just keeping the beat, almost as if silently egging on the fight, the other four males not truly involved and the plant life around them, the spectators.

It was silent.

The wind had all but died, slightest of breezes like that of a small bug lighting on your skin before fluttering off passed every few seconds that seemed hours, but no more. The moon's silvery glow was they're only light, casting harsh shadows into areas around them, causing face emotions to twist and snarl into masks that weren't so - on all but for three people.

Then it broke - the shuffle of someone's foot kicking loose gravel, rocks, as it slid across the fawn grown grass. No one saw the movement, so was it, so minute, yet ringing loud within the nights quiet. Another shuffle, low growling; returned growl, higher in pitch - was the only warning anyone had before the animalist sound grew all around, encompassing them in its steely cage of reverberating echoes. It felt like someone was literally banging on a large gong, sending its vibes to dance around those present.

Wufei knew this to not be true, yet had no such other knowledge with which to compare it. Could only merely stand by and watch as the man that was beside himself a moment ago, seemed to faze out and back into existence next to the she-demon, bringing his arm back swiftly before she could react, slamming his fist into her angular featured face. He saw as her dark azure eyes widened in quick shock, then bemusement with a little respect of someone that could match such speed - before they narrowed with her fallings backwards, watching in growing ire, as time appeared to speed up. Heero snatching Usagi's wrist, glaring at the now beginning to stand woman, from his position by them once more, in addition to an amused, smirking, Bunny.

"WOOHOO!" Duo's cheerful hooting carried with it all the praise and confidence he held for his Japanese buddy. It told anyone listening that he knew Heero would have done no less then getting back the one woman he'd somehow come to love. It was laced with whispering taunts, stating the same would occur again if the wacky lady was so desirable in her want for pain, and near daring her to try kidnapping their Bunny again; just so Duo could watch the beatings all again.

However. The Braided Wonder never looked back as the now laughing group (the incident put behind them, but not locked away nor forgotten) made trek towards The Melting Pot for they're appointed reservation time.

So he did not witness the woman taking three striding steps forward, wanting to follow, to maim any man who dare to keep her from protecting the one that meant so much! Did not appear to notice how she took two steps back, head tilting to the side as if listening to something before nodding. He would never know the glittering of white teeth as the woman in dark blues grinned wildly, before disappearing into the darkness of night.

He, or his group, would never see such sights this night, for they had other plans. This night they did not see, did not know - but the woman did. There would be another time, another place, and they would settle such disgruntlements.

o o  
_Just to tear it up...  
And to burn it down..._  
o o o

'

* * *

Okay! Gomen nasai that took so bloody long to get out. Oo I've not been on a GW kick in a long while - as you can see - so I haven't really written on anything of my GW stories. Alright, that's not totally true. I've written up a future part to my "I Took This Job... Why?" story, and a few to my "Anime Cross 2000" fic as well. So, I've been writing, just, not much of anything to consitute a new chapter being released.

So! How was this one? I'm trying, there's maybe two more chapters to this one... I haven't decided yet (but it's been playing in the back of my mind, thanks to someone's review a long while ago, on the prequel to this story) about bringing in the scientist... but that's very debaitable. Either way, there's possibly a sequel to this one going to be put out as well... I've been pondering it. So, yeah, anywho! Let me know whatcha think on this chapter, and if your reading anything else of my and enjoy them - Arigatou! - please keep a look out, something new is **bound** to be out realitivly soon ;  
  
Ja matte! Tsuki Doriimaa/Anime Redneck


End file.
